The invention relates to a soft-case packet for cigarettes or the like, in which the packet contents--a group of cigarettes--is completely surrounded by an inner blank made of paper, tin foil or the like, and a block of cigarettes formed in this way is received in a soft pouch made of thin packaging material, especially paper, and open at the top, said soft pouch having in the region of at least one narrow side wall side flaps, partially overlapping and glued to one another, and in the region of a base wall base flaps likewise (partially) overlapping and glued to one another. In addition, the invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing soft-case packets of this kind, but also other packets made of soft packaging material, for example thin cardboard.
Soft-case packets are amongst the most common forms of packets for cigarettes. The (soft) pouch generally consisting of paper is formed in the region of a narrow upright side wall and in the region of the base by folding flaps which partially overlap. These folding flaps are attached to one another by being glued. On the previously known packets of this type, strip-shaped gluing patterns are applied to the glued folding flaps. The gluing process is time-consuming and therefore a problem for packaging machines of high capacity.